Who Wants Chocolate?
Who Wants Chocolate? is a Chalkzone episode from season six. Summary In this episode, Snap tries to sell his own chocolate bars while learning the benefits and problems of the tasty candy bar. Synopsis Snap is making a chocolate brand in a factory. The company wanted the brand to be popular so he signs a contract on a stylus and a touch screen, now prompt to do this. He tells his friends Penny and Rudy (which came into Chalkzone because their school has made a health program about nutrition), about the chocolate brand that he wants to sell. Penny says that they can be entrepreneurs for the company to be popular. Snap questions Penny about the word "entrepreneur", and then like a dictionary, she explains the definition to him. Rudy draws a box to store the chocolate bars the company carries, then adds wings to do the process faster. The box then flies to the company, then it instantly brings it back to them like lightning. Rudy starts to sell the chocolate bars in hopes of the company to be famous with a million dollars. However, no one wants to buy the candy bars. The first person they visit is Prince Patchy-Derm, who decides to have his peanut cookies and tea in peace instead of chocolates. The crew keeps trying throughout the episode. At the next home they visit, they see Queen Rapsheeba, who didn't have time to buy the bars since she needs to get ready for her next show. Snap seems dazed by her, which Rudy trying to distract him with a snap of the finger but the blue Zoner is in control after he saw Rapsheeba close the door. The next person is Lars the polar bear in his igloo, but Snap has trouble to convince him to buy the bars, now Lars telling him to leave because they have cold feet, literally. After they failed to convince people about selling the chocolate, the gang sat at a diner and try to come up with something new. Snap suggests "Buy a dancing cow suit," but Penny doesn't want the others to see that furry creature if he messed it up. Snap tells Rudy to "draw something," and by that, Rudy has drawn a "free special surprise", which is a big present wrapped with a pink ribbon on it. He says that can be their wishes in this present and they can come true once they open it. Penny has a distinct plan for teachers and scholars by telling them the benefits of chocolate and they can buy it instantly. They agree, and they start selling for the company. The first customers Penny uses her idea are on Mrs. MaryGold, a teacher on Flower-Land School. She needs some facts for a specific food for her students to teach it. She claims that chocolate is very nutritious, and she sells it to the teacher. Snap gives her the present, and tells her to make a wish, and coming her wish come true. That wish is to make the children most interested into her lessons. The kids continue this strategy, making some promises about the chocolate. Even though they had enough buying the chocolate, the customers want more chocolate, soon getting addicted after drinking chocolate milk at a fountain located at the Candy Cane Forest. Once Rudy has seen this, he draws a motorcycle to tell the news he saw to Penny and Snap. Eventually, he arrives to his friends and talks about the problem he saw. At the same time, Penny and Snap despair since they ran out of chocolate bars to sell and decide to give up. So, Penny tells the customers who are addicted to chocolate, warns that chocolate can create tooth decay and can cause the rise of high blood pressure. The customers have learned their lesson and the stick to eating veggies since it's a healthier option. Snap writes a note to tell the company to use their products with less sugar and he gets a rapid fast feedback from them thanks to a Cheetah Mailman. In the end, Rudy, Penny and Snap enjoy a very healthy lunch after the problem has been resolved. Snap pulls out a cookie from it pocket and says to them that he wants to eat it, which makes Rudy and Penny to complain about this, only to be fooled by Snap and saves the cookie for later as a sometime snack and he eats a egg salad sandwich as his friends laugh of what he tricked them. Trivia * The chocolate that Snap shows Penny says that its 1.75 ounces transcribes to 50 grams. * Chocolate, as Penny states, is described as being able to: * Be very nutritious. * Reduce heart disease risk * Protect skin from the sun * It restores endorphin production, or as Penny says, brain chemicals * Improve blood flow and lower blood pressure * Make your brain function improve and become smarter * However, when the residents of Chalkzone are now obese and want more chocolate, Penny also states that the chocolate that they ate gave them sugar to give them temporary energy. Also, chocolate can increase the problem of high blood pressure if they keep eating more of this. Another issue is that is can cause cavities since its' considered a candy. This is actually true, since this episode is used in schools. Cultural References * This episode is similar to the Spongebob SquarePants episode, "Chocolate with Nuts" which SpongeBob and Patrick Star sell candy bars, just like Snap and Penny did in this episode. Category:Non-Canon Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Season 6 Episodes